Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Since an OLED display is self-emissive, it can operate at a low voltage and can be lightweight and thin. In addition, OLED technology has drawn attention as a next generation display because of its favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, a high contrast and fast response speed. The OLED display implements full colors by using three colors of light, for example, red, green and blue. To implement high-quality colors regardless of viewing angles of a user, an OLED display which has good light efficiency and wide side viewing angles needs to be implemented.